


What's the score?

by charmsandpotions



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmsandpotions/pseuds/charmsandpotions
Summary: Jane drops by to see Lisbon on a surprise visit and ends up being the bearer of some unexpected news.





	What's the score?

Teresa Lisbon was not a woman known for her patience. Add that to the fact that she hadn't seen her boyfriend for almost three months and she was even snappier than usual. 

She sighed in frustration as the tip of the pencil she was holding snapped...yet again, for the fourth fucking consecutive time. Damn it, she hated filling out reports, but it was part of the job. There was no getting round it. She just wished things would go her way for once and she could just be done with it! 'Relax, this is only the last part.' she chided herself. Her undercover operation had finally come to an end...murderer apprehended and drug cartel disbanded. Now it was just one last night in the crappy motel room until she filed the preliminary reports and then it was back to the office in Austin, Texas.

As she sharpened her pencil, Lisbon's mood flipped from annoyed to happy. Hell, she had done it, closed a case completely without the help of Jane! 'Lisbon 1 - Jane 0 and the crowd goes wild!' she cheered. Not that she had been better off without Jane, in fact she had missed him terribly and couldn't wait to get back home to him, but it felt good to feel the smartest one for a change. 

Just as she finished the first draft of her report, there was a soft knock on her door. 'Who could that be?' she wondered as she crossed her tiny motel room to greet her visitor. Carefully, one can never be too careful if they are an FBI agent!, she opened the door on the safety lock. Sparkling blue eyes, blonde unruly hair and a charming smile greeted her. 

'Patrick!' she smiled, quickly sliding open the safety lock and opening the door wide open, 'What are you doing here?' 

'Nice to see you too.' he said in a sarcastic tone.

'Oh come on, you know I'm really glad you're here! I've missed you!' she said drawing him in for a tight hug, 'I just wasn't expecting you, what with me coming back home tomorrow and everything.' she mumbled against his shoulder, she wasn't quite ready to let go of him yet. 'I love the surprise though!' she drew back beaming as she studied his handsome grinning face. 

'Come here.' he said, drawing her in for a kiss. 

Oh that felt good, really, really good! Teresa hadn't realised how much she was craving the man until that moment. Just a kiss and her body was already on fire. It had been too long! 

However, Jane surprised her by abruptly ending their kiss. Well, that was quick! Definitely not the welcome back kiss she had envisioned! In fact, she was about to voice her complaint but the words faded on her lips as she noticed his eyes roaming over her body, lingering ever so slightly on her breasts. Someone's enjoying the show, she smiled, biting her lip. She hadn't been expecting any visitors so she had already changed into her comfortable pyjamas which consisted of a pair of shorts and a white tee, sans bra obviously. Her clothing didn't leave much to the imagination and Jane seemed to like what saw as he swept her up in another kiss, almost as quickly as he had abandoned the first one. 

For a while they both lost themselves to the exquisite feeling of kissing each other, tongues fighting for dominance and breaths mingling together. Jane pressed Lisbon closer and through the layers of clothing she could already feel how ready he was...not that she was not. Her body's answering reaction had been immediate; her nipples hardening to pebbles and she could already feel an accompanying rush of wetness between her legs. 

Jane's hands drew down her back until he was cupping her ass, which he grabbed and used to press her even closer into his body. The action elicited a breathy moan from her throat. 'Patrick...bed...now' she managed to breathe in between kisses as she pushed him in the direction of the motel bed. Turns out the distance was even shorter than she remembered as within seconds she had him tumbling down on the mattress.

As she divested him of his footwear, he propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes twinkling with a naughty glint as he watched her. 'Woha, slow down vixen.' he teased her as she crawled up his body and started removing his jacket. She payed no heed to his words as his eyes were telling her a completely different story. 

His hands were suddenly in her hair, pushing her down to meet his lips. As her ravished her, Lisbon let her hands roam slowly down Jane's chest as she deftly unbuttoned his waistcoat. It was one of the many things she loved about him; three piece suits. Wherever he went, ninety times out of hundered, it was what he wore and there was no denying that he wore it well.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when she was unexpectedly flipped over on her back, 'Penny for your thoughts?' he murmured, taking off his unbuttoned waistcoat as he settled between her legs. 'Guess' she quipped, her face breaking into a smile. She knew he loved it when she let him play his mind guess tricks. 

'Hmm...let's see' he said, his forehead bunching as if he was concentrating. 'I think your mind...wandered off...somewhere between... throwing me onto the bed... and me flipping you over...on your back' he continued, shimmying her shorts and panties off whilst punctuating the sentence with kisses down the length of her legs. When he had successfully divested her of her lower garments, his eyes met hers, studying her flushed expression. 'You have a thing for my waistcoat' he declared, as he made haste with removing her pyjama shirt and leaving her completely naked.

Yet again his eyes hovered on her body, 'Am I right?' he said in a tone that implied that he knew he'd guessed the correct answer. Lisbon rolled her eyes, 'Never otherwise.' she said as she proceeded with unbuttoning and removing his shirt. Her reply earned her a satisfied smirk which quickly melted into a more serious expression, 'Teresa' he softly said, 'You are so beautiful.' 

'You're not so bad yourself.' she jested, laying her palms flat on his chest and drawing him in for another kiss. Conversation was quickly replaced by moans as Jane pushed two fingers inside Lisbon whilst he used his other hand to knead her breasts. Gods, he loved her face when she was completely disarmed and at his mercy. He pushed in another finger, increased his pace and was delighted when Lisbon’s kisses suddenly became sloppy as her breath hitched. 

‘That’s it baby girl, come for me.’ he coaxed her and her muscles obeyed, clamping down on his fingers as she reached her climax. Seeing her stretched out so beautifully beneath him, had his cock straining against his pants and he was soon freeing himself of the constricting material. 

Seeing his erection spring free, Lisbon smirked, ‘Ready for me, baby?’ she teased him, gripping his shaft and slowly stroking him. She grinned as his cock swelled in response to her ministrations. ‘Fuck’ Patrick suddenly cursed, ‘I’m not gonna’ last much longer. I need to have you now.’ he said almost hoarsely, removing her hand and positioning himself at her entrance. She teased him again by rubbing her hips towards him, letting his shaft slip between her folds. Jane groaned, ‘Teresa’ he gasped, suddenly gripping her hips and finally sheathing himself deep inside her. Her arms quickly snaked around to rake his back as he met her thrust for thrust, their momentum causing the cheap motel bed to squeak in protest. The first few flutters of her second orgasm sent him to the brink and he was soon spilling himself inside her. 'After all, no harm will be done.' He thought to himself as he gazed openly into the face of his partner and smiled.

* * * *

The next morning, Jane woke up to find Lisbon standing in front of the mirror and throwing her arms up in frustration. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, watching her frown deepen. ‘There are only two options.’ she said turning around to face him, ‘Either this shrunk in the wash.’ she said motioning to the pair of jeans that she was unsuccessfully trying to button, ‘Or…I had a few more late night pizzas than I can handle.’ she said, finishing the last part with a blush. 

‘Are you sure there are only two options?’ Patrick said, raising one of his eyebrows.

‘What do you mean?’ Lisbon asked him. 

‘Perhaps…there’s a third and equally viable option.’ he said and Lisbon was slightly annoyed to see his easygoing smirk colour his features.

‘And pray what might this third option be?’ she said, starting to get frustrated at Jane’s all knowing look. 

‘It’s simple really. The signs are all there.’ he started and then at Lisbon’s glare, he added hastily ‘The weight gain…’ Lisbon scowled further, ‘The bigger breasts…the increased sexual appetite…’ 

Suddenly Lisbon gasped as she realised what he was getting at, ‘I’m pregnant?’ she seemingly asked more to herself rather than her partner. Jane could almost feel the cog wheels turning in Lisbon’s mind as all the other pieces of the puzzle fit in to his theory, just as he had known they would the minute he had laid eyes on her the previous evening. 

Finally, Lisbon sighed, ‘I’m pregnant and yet you’re the one giving me the news.’

‘Jane 1 - Lisbon 0! It’s been known to happen.’

‘Well here’s an update Jane…’ Lisbon started, but Jane cut across her, ‘Let me guess, it’s a tie. You concluded this case by your lonesome so you scored yourself a little point. Jane 1 - Lisbon 1. Fair enough.’ 

‘Dammit.’


End file.
